Gladiator Destroyer
BACKGROUND The Gladiator-class Star Destroyer was a class of warship used by the Galactic Empire. The Gladiator-class was a small Star Destroyer that shared its keel design with the Broadside-class cruiser. A ventral protrusion on the hull appeared to cover the ship's main reactor, but was also the location of several cannons. The class had two main thrusters and no visible secondary thrusters. It possessed an array of capital-grade torpedo or concussion missile launchers and turbolaser emplacements. Torpedo loading bays were located deep inside the ships, with automated loading arms controlled from a console next to the conveyor belt that fed munitions to the launchers. The total number of guns installed was 25 light turbolasers, 10 point defense laser cannons, 10 medium concussion missile launchers and 6 tractor beam projectors. The Star Destroyer class was characterized by its extensive hangar area, with an opening in the bow of the vessel, that split the forward superstructure in two, similar to the Broadside-class. The hangar had enough room for several starfighters to enter or exit at the same time. A complement of 24 fighters was usually carried to intimidate small frontier worlds along with a single Kappa Class suhttle for ferryng troops and personnel to the surface when needed. The Gladiator-class was originally envisioned as a Republic escort vessel for the Victory-class Star Destroyer, and the initial design was made by Walex Blissex for Rendili StarDrive. The final design was not finished until after the end of the Clone Wars, and with the Victory-class being abandoned as a main warship by the Galactic Empire, the specs were handed over to Kuat Drive Yards. Kuat Drive Yards repurposed the class as a long-range patrol vessel, carrying enough troops, fighters and firepower to subjugate local pirate groups and planetary defense forces in the fringe regions of the galaxy. When the Rebellion began to field heavier naval elements, smaller Imperial ships like the Gladiator-class were outmatched. A ship of this class, the Demolisher, served as the flagship of Imperial Admiral Terrinald Screed during his mission to the Roon system. Prior to the Battle of Tammuz-an, the pirate leader Gir Kybo Ren-Cha and his band stole a Gladiator from an Imperial repair dock. They utilized it to attack the planet of Tammuz-an in order to steal its riches, but were defeated and the ship was disabled. The shipyard facilities in orbit of Lianna were used to perform maintenance of Gladiator-class ships during the Galactic Civil War. At least one Gladiator-class Star Destroyer was deployed to guard the Timira City Cloning Facility on Kamino at 2 BBY, where it later participated in a battle with the fledgling Alliance Fleet. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Galactic Empire Ship Type: Destroyer Class: Gladiator Manufacturer: Rendili Stardrive (Design), Kuat Drive Yards Crew: 1 255 + 1 200 troops pilots and flight crews Cargo: 6 000 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 75 000 Bridge Tower - 7 500 Bridge - 3 000 Sensor/Communications Array - 5 500 Hanger - 9 000 Secondary hangers (2) - 3 000ea Light Turbolasers (25) - 450ea Laser Cannons (10) - 400ea Concussion Missile/Torpedo Launchers (10) - 600ea Tractor beams (6) - 500ea Engines (2) - 12 000ea Secondary Engines (4) - 2 500ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) - 200 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) - 300 ea Large Airlocks (2) - 1 000 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) - 200 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) - 75 Shields - 12 000 per side (72 000 total) AR - 16 Armour - Ignores attacks that do 80md points of damage or less. Anything more than 80md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If the bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given to the main engineering section with the following penalties: -5 on all combat rolls and attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor array will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the main hanger will not allow the ship to launch any craft until it is at least marginally repaired. Under normal circumstances the ship can launch upto 4 fighters or 1 shuttle per melee. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 75 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 8 Speed - Atmosphere: 800kph, Mach 4 with shields on FTL Drive: Class Hyperdrive 1 (400 Ly per hour), back up system of Class 8 (50 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 2 years. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 500m Width - 300m Height - 220m Weight: 2.4 million tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Light Turbolasers (25, 10 right/forward, 10 left/forward, 5 forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 30 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 2d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Laser Cannons (10, 4 right/forward, 4 left/forward, 2 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: Equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Concussion Missile/Torpedo Launchers (10, 4 forward, 2 left, 2 right, 2 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 24 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 120km DAMAGE: 4d6x100 (concussion missiles), 7d4x100 (proton torpedoes) RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: 300 total BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Tractor beams (6, 4 forward, 1 left, 1 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 12 000 RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 60km DAMAGE: Opposed skill roll gunners weapon systems versus targets piloting. Target is -20% RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Hyperspace transceiver with a range of 70 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 100 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 million km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. +5% to all sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 60 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 130 million km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 400 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge other capital ships, cannot dodge starfighter attacks +5% piloting rolls Carried craft 24 Starfighters - Typically Tie/LN fighters 1 Kappa Class Shuttle REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)